


1403

by otomiyatickles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Light Bondage, Other, Swearing, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Eddie’s neighbor seems to have forgotten about the scary encounter with Eddie and Venom, and is back to being a noisy prick. While Eddie has gotten used to it, Venom can’t get any rest and decides to troll so they can get their revenge.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	1403

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie again and needed to get this out of my system, haha..ha. Man it’s been a while since I wrote them!

Eddie murmured in his sleep. He squirmed. "Hmmmhm. Hmmmm. _Nope_."

 ** _"Yes."_ **Despite the fact he talked in his sleep, Venom felt how his host’s body was still in a state of rest, while he hadn’t been in hours. His senses were tingling. 

That damn neighbor was being loud again. It hadn’t been long since he slowly started to show his old behavior again. As if he’d completely forgotten about Eddie and Venom’s warning to him. Venom had already offered Eddie to chomp his head off, but Eddie had clearly told him no. No, because he is not a bad person. And no, because Eddie could live with it now. 

Yeah, easy for him to talk. Venom was restless. Symbiotes could go a long time without rest, but nights like this when Eddie was in a deep sleep and he was lying awake, yeah, those were hella annoying. He had no idea about the time right now, but the neighbor’s noise had continued for long enough to keep him awake, unable to find any sleep. 

Venom was bored. He thought about taking Eddie’s body out for a nightly outing again, but remembered last time’s scolding. He had promised to at least leave him peacefully in bed this time. Sigh. 

So, out of boredom, he was playing around with his host’s body. Not in a bad way of course. He used Eddie’s own hands to lightly tickle him, but it did not seem to cause any reaction.

Intrigued, Venom continued to try. Eddie murmured some more. Venom’s attempts grew more aggressive. **_“Yes,”_** he said again as he tried to tickle Eddie. In the end, Eddie did wake up, but he wasn’t laughing.

“The hell you doin’?” he asked sleepily, and he yawned and stretched out. Venom however pulled his hands back and continued to use Eddie’s own hands to poke and scribble at his tummy.

 ** _“Tickling you. Looks like I cannot do it like this. Not with your hands,”_** Venom said. Eddie rolled his eyes and yawned again.

“We’ve been over this. I can’t tickle myself. Now stop being random and get some sleep.”

_**“I can’t.”** _

“How’s that?” Eddie asked, sounding as if he was about to fall asleep again.

 _ **“1403,”**_ Venom answered. _**“1403 has kept me awake again. He is awful.”**_ Eddie chuckled tiredly. “I know, I know. He is quiet now, so get some sleep.”

 _ **“We should get him back,”**_ Venom said. “I already told you, no one’s eating him. He’s loud, not bad,” Eddie muttered. 

_**“No eating. We should make some noise too. Show him what it’s like,”**_ Venom said. ** _“Like, right now. He’s probably sleeping.”_**

“No one’s gonna make any noise,” Eddie said, but he then tensed up when Venom - this time with his sneaky tendrils like he had often done before - tickled his sides teasingly.

 _ **“Are you sure?”**_ he asked. He could feel how Eddie’s entire body tensed and tried to fight the sensations. 

“Venom - no. Not now, no. No no no, _HAh_!” Eddie quickly brought his arms over his face to muffle himself, but Venom was having none of that. Taking over control, he moved Eddie’s arms up over his head, and for extra steadiness, restrained them there with his tendrils. 

He then formed two claws, and wiggled them eagerly above his host’s stretched out, helpless torso. Eddie only sighed sleepily, his eyes rolling back.

“Venom, noooo. Please no, just let me sleep. What time is it, fucking four in the morning isn’t ihi-AHAhh! You fuhhuckin’ pahaharasite!” Eddie cried out, throwing his head back when Venom dug in without mercy. 

_**“You are going to get louder than that Eddie. We will wake him up,”**_ Venom said excitedly. Tickling Eddie was never boring. He himself felt great whenever he did it. Eddie sounded hilarious. What a lovely instrument, this human tickling-thing. 

“HEHEh-NOhahaha!” Venom had often tickled Eddie like this. Mostly during the day. Sometimes the noisy neighbor would be making music at the same time. Other times he was at home, but never said anything. 

In the hallway he sometimes looked at them awkwardly, with a judging look. Of course he often heard Eddie laugh so loud the whole building could hear. He was in no place to argue, making noise himself.

Still, doing this, Venom hoped he would be waking up now, curse Eddie Brock’s loud and random laughs and squeals at this time in the night and furiously pull his pillow over his head. Venom chuckled. No. Even with his pillow over his head, he was going to hear Eddie’s laughter. No matter what.

“VEHEH-Venahaha-Venom! NAHaha-pahha-you _parasite_!” Eddie shrieked when Venom took no moment to build up any longer. He tickled Eddie in multiple places at the same time. His exposed underarms, his ribs, his stomach. He even teasingly wiggled his tongue under his chin before he said, _**“Come again?”**_

“PAHAH-PARASITE!” Eddie called him through his hysterical laughter. Venom let out an evil laugh. **_“Oh, Eddie,”_** he cooed before even adding a new tickle spot; his hips and waist area got added in the mix. Venom had the power to tickle him in all those places at the same time, and make him laugh like this.

But what he liked about it was that Eddie was calling him parasite, and any wise being would know this only motivated Venom to tickle him more. Rather than argue his way out and claim his night’s rest back, Eddie rather provoked him. Venom loved that. He loved to be provoked, and show Eddie what it would result in.

 _ **“As you wish, Eddie,”**_ he said fondly. Eddie’s shirt had been pushed up all the way to his neck, and his tendrils tickled all over Eddie’s bare torso. 

“HAAHA! NOT Thehere - Vehehen-VEnahaam! NOhoho!” Eddie roared when Venom added some extra pressure in his sensitive armpits. 

_**“Just a little louder.”**_ Venom shot out a few extra tendrils that slithered down to the end of the bed where they captured Eddie’s bare feet. 

“AAHAAH!” Eddie was hysterical, hilarious. Also cute. Snickering, Venom sought that one spot he had discovered a little while ago. Moving his head down as well so he could spot it precisely, he now could only hear Eddie’s loud laughter and pleas, instead of also seeing his happy face.

“GHAAHA-get bahahack here!” Eddie warned. _**“Oh I’d love to. But first...”**_ Venom found the spot under Eddie’s toes that he had been looking for, and swiped at it with some extra tiny tendrils. Eddie’s entire body shook in response. _Brilliant_.

“EEEehhe! Stahhaap! Y-you’re so meheheeeaan!” Eddie whined. “AAAHH! NOHOH!” Eddie’s loud squeals bounced off the walls, and right through - Venom was sure of it. If this wasn’t ruining 1403′s night rest, he had to be dead. Anyone would wake up from this. 

“ENAGh-ENOUGH! VEHE-VENOM gahaha- _damn iiiit!_ ” Hmm. Venom started to think that maybe he had given Eddie enough of this random tickle torture that interrupted his sleep. 

_**“We did well,”**_ Venom complimented as he slowly ceased the tickling, giving the spot under Eddie’s toes a final tickly lick before he moved back up. He released his body and watched him tremble, his chest heaving with each deep breath.

“You suck. So bad,” Eddie sighed breathlessly.

_**“But you still like us.”** _

“Fuck you,” Eddie cursed, a big smile still plastered on his face. “Happy now?” he then asked. 

**_“I think so. Let’s see tomorrow.”_** Eddie didn’t even ask him what he meant. He already fell asleep again. Fast asleep. He must’ve been exhausted. Thinking about that, Venom started to feel tired too. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to take some rest after all. And rest he found. Even if it was a mere couple of hours, he was content.

Indeed, as Venom suspected, the next morning when they walked into the hallway and ran into the 1403-neighbor guy, he had bags under his eyes. He looked like he had a bad night.

“Bad night huh?” Eddie asked. Noisy neighbour shot him a look.

“Yeah,” he said. Eddie laughed. “I know aaall about it,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading out before him. 

**_“We were successful,”_** Venom said proudly,

“That we were. You had your revenge, good for you,” Eddie said sarcastically. Venom chuckled.

 _ **“Good for you too,”**_ he replied. _**“Let’s do it again tonight.”**_

“Venom, no. _NO_!” Eddie let out a squeaky laugh when Venom sneakily tickled him in the middle of the streets. _**“Then I’ll take us for a nightly mission again. Sleep is overrated.”**_

“No - you won’t do that either, no! Vehehe-Venom! Not in puhuhublic!” Never in his life had Venom felt as entertained as when he was with Eddie. There were always ways to find joy, and with his host’s sensitive body at his mercy all day and night, it was the easiest thing ever to find that joy and indulge.

**_“I know. Let’s tickle you every night until 1403 moves out.”_ **

“VEhehenom, _no_!” Yes, a joyful life. Venom was happy. 


End file.
